


The Border of the Known

by FallSky



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallSky/pseuds/FallSky
Summary: There are a lot of things in life to question about. I mean, that's why philosophy exists. We also started out as little toddlers asking the most basic questions, what's this, what's that, what does this mean, what does that mean. Even as we grow up we start to question more complex things, such as the world around us, the stars above us, as well as our own reality altogether. A lot of things invoke our curiosity, some more than usual, such as the unseen, the occult, the supernatural. Things beyond our five senses of perception.Okay, I'm gonna stop with trying to make a fancy introduction.I just want to know, how and why the fuck can I see demons...And why, despite all the things I did to make sure I'm unnoticed, did a demon still attach itself to me?
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

I'm a pretty normal guy. Just, fairly average. I have looks that don't really stand out. I'm just in the middle. I'm perfectly fine with that.

I'm also in the middle of two worlds.

I don't know, alright? All I know is that, since I was very young, my "third eye" or whatever (as those weird fortune-telling ladies in town fairs would say) is open, and open wide as hell. Since then, I've seen demons and ghosts alike, and even the one underneath my bed. Yes, I'm confirming your childhood beliefs that there's monsters underneath your bed. Perhaps in your closet too — I never had a monster in my closet, so I'd never know.

Somehow, despite myself having a certain connection to the dead world, I was immune to its side effects. I never got sick, as per the common symptom of a person being haunted. I also never got possessed. I was never bothered. I tried talking to them once, which, later on, I figured was a bad idea and never did it again. But still, despite after having a conversation with this little kid at the side of a freeway when my car broke down and I had to fix it, she never followed me.

... Well, maybe I just chanced upon talking to a good ghost — but still, I figured what the chances were. I was just pretty lucky that time, so I shouldn't rely on my luck again. Besides, she never bothered me, I bothered her. And thank god she didn't have any past vague transgressions towards drivers in the freeway since she died when a truck ran her over in a hit and run that'd give her the urge to try and kill someone.

But sometimes, I really want to ask a ghost or a demon how they ended up in their circumstance. I've seen almost everything. Young and old, good and downright diabolical, the normal and ugly ones.

But that's their world, and I'm technically a resident of the living world. So I have no business with them. Maybe after I'm dead. But will I become a ghost though? Questions like that keep me up at night sometimes.

Speaking of things that keep me up at night, can that damn demon stop acting like a fucking cat and instead act like he's a fiend instead?

I had heard something fall in the kitchen just a few minutes ago, which awoke me from my slumber, which led me to staring at the ceiling with an indignant expression on my face. It's the fifth time these past three days that I've been woken up from my rests, both sleep and nap. Due to the lack of rest, I wasn't able to write even a single sentence of the next chapter of my book that I was currently writing. I grumbled as I threw the covers off myself and shivered at the cold night air, before swinging my legs over to the side of my bed and slipping my legs into my fuzzy slippers.

I opened the door and expected the demon that decided to follow me to my house standing right outside of it, and surprise, surprise! A shadow stood right outside my bedroom!

His shadows weren't solid, but rather hazing off into nothing like he's made out of smoke. I haven't seen him in his actual form yet, but with the silhouette he casted, he had a tail he'd swing around.

I didn't react, but I was staring directly where his eyes would be. I simply played it off by yawning, then walked to the kitchen to turn on the light. I could feel him trailing after me, his presence heavy on my shoulder, on the left, specifically. Scared of my guardian angel on the right, if I ever had one, huh?

Knives. All sorts of knives that I had in my possession. Bread knife, kitchen knife, steak knife, table knife, pairing knife. Oh wow, look, I'm scared. I fought off the urge to roll my eyes. What's this? A demon's first haunting? Though, to be honesty, I'm mildly amused. I've never encountered a neophyte demon. This will be an interesting inspiration for another book.

I simply sighed, letting the demon know this is nothing, while also not giving away the fact that I could see him and know very well I'm being haunted right now. If this demon tries to do something serious, perhaps like actually hurting me...

Fuck.

You know, I never really thought about defending myself since I had no particularly bad experience with them, and perhaps because since I grew up with these stuff around me, I just got used to it.

I shrugged that thought off, kneeling down to take those knives by their handles and carefully bunching them up in my right hand. I got up and went to the knife drawer, putting them in neat lines with the blade facing away from me, before pushing the drawer close and locking it.

I decided to have a quick drink since it was in the middle of the night and my throat felt dry. Taking a cup from the cupboards above, I turned on the tap and filled it with water, then began drinking as I turned my back on the sink.

What greeted me when I turned around made me spit.


	2. 1

A man — no, a demon stood in the hallway where I came from, the figure leaning on the wooden wall. He had deep crimson skin, jet black hair trimmed in an uppercut and tied in a manbun at the back that I didn't even know humanoid demons could sport, and a beard (well-kept and at the right length, I must say).

He smirked, his pointed tail swishing behind his long legs amusingly. I immediately gathered my bearings and took my eyes off him and brought them down to the mess I made on the floor, wiping my lips with the back of my hand as I played it off as something to do with the water, looking at my half-empty glass in disgust.

"What the fuck is in this water?!" I exclaimed, hoping this would pass off as convincing.

The demon in front of me laughed, a deep voice echoing throughout the room. I ignored it and slammed my cup down on the sink, pretending to spit out the taste from my mouth before wiping my lips again, turning back to the puddle on the floor and stepping on the kitchen rug by the sink on the floor, bringing it over to wipe the water off the floor.

"Jesus, I'm gonna have to check what's up with the water line tomorrow." I began sputtering, moving my leg back and forth as I was stepping on the rug to clean the floor. "That shit was metallic as fuck!"

The demon laughed some more, his laughter from earlier escalating. "Oh, how ironic! Sure, the water tasted pretty bad when you turned around. Yeah, not like you saw the shadow stalking you for the past three weeks turn into a handsome devil."

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him. I've encountered devils who stroke their own ego, but there's just something about this one that automatically makes me irate.

I pulled the rug back to its original spot and grabbed my cup, pouring the remaining water down the drain and putting it to the side to be washed tomorrow. I walked through him, forcing myself not to blink as I did.

He simply chuckled, hovering after me even when I already closed the door on his face. As I got back under the covers, I saw him poke his face through the door, looking around before walking in with the rest of his body.

I yawned as I sighed, pulling the covers over myself as I settled down. Great, I hope I don't wake up later to have this demon be a sleep paralysis demon.

But as he went into the corner of the room as demons do (I've noticed throughout the years, they like hanging out in corners), I didn't feel any negative energy from him. No malice in his presence at all. I mean, I've been seeing his shadow for three weeks, and he had now shown his perceptible form. He's the demon that's been pulling minor inconveniences around the house, but now, judging the reaction he had earlier, he was trying to get me to react to him.

My heart began to thump as I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to close my eyes. Does he know I see supernatural beings? What does he want from me?

I hope he doesn't alert any one of his friends.

For the first time, I actually felt scared with this... abnormality I have. This demon standing at the corner of the room, what does he know?

And why is he here?


	3. 2

Morning came. It wasn't pleasant. The light from the windows stung the moment it permeated through my eyelids. I groaned, before turning away from the windows when the covers were harshly pulled off of me.

"WAKE UP!" the deep voiced boomed all around the room, bouncing off the walls and amplifying it with urgency. My half-asleep self bolted upwards, looking around with wide, unfocused eyes.

"AHHH— I'M UP! I'm up!" I exclaimed, before processing where I was and what was going on.

The demon from last night was at the foot of my bed, clutching his sides as he doubled over in laughter, my covers at his feet. I pretended I didn't see him and looked around with a confused expression on my face, staring at my covers especially before scratching my head.

"Oh, oh, that was beautiful. That was damn beautiful." the demon straightened up, calming himself from his laughing fit as he wiped a tear from his eye. I looked at the windows to find the blinds already drawn. Huh.

I looked at the time. 10:43 AM. I got off the bed and stretched as the demon walked over to the windows, hands on his hips.

"Goddamn, you can act." he laughed, looking out of the window when there's nothing really interesting out there to see.

I live in the suburbs, and my bedroom window was facing the house next door. That was one of the things I was wondering about the demon haunting me now. Why is he possessing a house in a neighbourhood? Wouldn't it be more sensible to haunt a random cabin in the woods? So at least he could murder at his volition?

"So, what's for breakfast today, Ryan?" the demon asked as it followed me out of my room like a puppy.

I didn't react, simply walking straight to the kitchen and pulling out the milk from the fridge.

"Oh, cereal? Wonderful!" it clapped in enthusiasm that really would be weird, coming from a crimson demon with one of its eyes gouged out. "Gotta get that fiber first thing in the morning!"

He's being talkative now.

I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the box of corn flakes and set them down on the table, fixing myself some cereal. As I was putting in the necessary ingredients, the demon floated right in front of me, flat on his stomach, and put his elbows on the table opposite from me as he had his chin on both his hands, like a curious child, swinging his legs back and forth. I kept my gaze down at my bowl, but it was getting hard not to look at him.

"Mmmmm, wonder how that tastes. Wonderful, I bet!" it continued commentating when I fed myself a spoonful. My right foot began to tap itself silently underneath the table. To be quite frank, I was getting uncomfortable having my each move narrated.

"Is he going for another scoop?" it asked as I put my spoon down in the bowl. "Yes, he is! And he's going to eat it! A cereal killer streak!"

I munched on my second scoop slowly, staring at my reflection on the milk and sighing quietly.

"Oh, our dear Ryan here is being downcast! Is it perhaps of the cereal? Maybe it's the cereal, folks. I'm not going to blame him. I'd be tired of it too after having it for breakfast for three straight weeks—"

"Please shut up."

I couldn't bear it anymore, even though it's the first day the demon had manifested itself. I had my head in between my hands, covering my ears. I was staring straight at him, an exhausted expression on my face. I haven't looked into the mirror lately, but I could feel how big my eyebags are just by blinking.

The demon looked back, eye wide, blinking, before a sly grin spread on its face. "So you do see me." he smirked.

"Yes." I sighed, putting my hands down and pulling my cereal bowl closer. "Yes, I can see you. Now, please, before you kill me and take my soul, let me enjoy my last meal in silence."

"Kill you?" he echoed, straightening himself out and pulling out the chair for himself. "Hell no. I'm gonna get killed if I do that."

I sighed. "Then what do you want?"

"Oh no," he had that sly grin again. He put his chin on his intertwined hands, leaning forwards a bit. "What do you want?"

His tail was swishing behind him, his eye sporting a mischievous glint. I stared back at him with a blank face.

"Well damn, okay. Tough crowd." he pulled back, leaning on his chair as he looked around. "Must say, pretty nice house. Thank god I don't have to thrash it."

I was in the middle of another scoop when I froze. "... What?"

He looked back at me. "Oh, well, you know, devil stuff and all that. But! I'm not here for that, so you're not getting that!"

"... That doesn't reassure me."

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Take it as you will. After all, I'm here to make sure you're safe. That's all."

I raised a brow. "Safe? From what?"

He kicked his feet up on the table, to which I instinctively pushed away with the knuckles of my left hand but it simply phased through him. He looked at me for a while before putting his feet down and sitting down properly.

"Well, everything." he raised a finger. "From robberies, for starters. From assault, if you're walking down a dark street alone and someone decides to mug you. From hostage situations if thieves decide to hijack the bank you're withdrawing some money. From situations when a crazed killer is after you."

I raised a brow at his four raised fingers. "Uh-huh..." I slowly ate another spoonful.

"Oh!" he raised his thumb. "And even from other supernatural beings!"

I paused. I don't need protection from other demons. They don't give a damn about me, and as long as I also stay out of their lane, everything would be alright...

Right?

I tapped my finger on the table softly, staring back at the crimson demon sitting in front of me, grinning with his sharp teeth. If this demon could interact with me without my own volition, then that would mean others could do it too, and they may not be the same as this demon.

I looked back down at my cereal, rolling the spoon between my index finger and thumb.

There must be something that could be protecting me from other supernatural beings when I was young, and now that I'm getting older, it's getting weaker.

"Why?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"That's easy!" he exclaimed, before there was a weird, two-second pause in his answer. "Because I feel like it!"

"Crimson demons don't go in the living world just because they 'feel like it'."

He cleared his throat, though the smile on his face didn't falter. "Well, I'm not a normal crimson demon!"

"I could tell. You probably did something to get your right eye taken out." I grabbed my bowl and began sipping on the milk.

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed. There was a hostile presence in front of me, and my body felt heavy. I haven't regretted talking as much as I did now, but before I could even put down the bowl and bargain with the demon, everything went back to normal. The hostile presence was gone, just the crimson demon sitting in silence in front of me.

He let out a small laugh, though I know it's forced. It didn't hold the same caliber as it did when he laughed last night and earlier this morning.

I put the bowl down quietly. He didn't have to talk. Discussions for his right eye is off the table.

"I'm just here to protect you because I feel like it." he repeated, but his voice lost a bit of the happy-go-lucky tone it used to have.

Demons, no matter what kind, aren't to be angered with. I've already felt the anger from various other supernatural beings, but it feels entirely different to have that anger directed at you.

I felt the hatred. The malice. Something about it told me that it's connected to the crimson devil's pride, and that's one thing you don't take a jab at with demons.

"How did you know I could see the supernatural?" I changed the subject.

His tail began swishing around again, the brightness in his constant smile returning. "I'm a crimson devil! Of course I know what's up."

I raised my brow again. "As far as I know, I'm not a topic of discussion in the supernatural realm — if you guys even have some sort of rumor system going around." I continued sipping on my milk.

"Oh, we do have our own rumors alright." he crossed his arms and leaned back. "It's just that passing them around and being able to hear them is a luxury only stronger supernatural beings can afford. So you can't expect the old ghost in the barn to know about what's going on behind the scenes both in and between the supernatural realm and the living world."

"I've been real careful about my behavior. I doubt there's rumors about me."

He didn't answer. I finished my milk, looking at him to find a smug expression on his face — the type that you make when you know something that I don't.

"... What's with that face?" I asked. I was getting concerned now. I reviewed what I did for, like, my entire lifetime. I'm pretty sure I've been unnoticeable. I made sure. Right?

... The young girl by the freeway.

But that can't be. The demon himself said only stronger beings could afford to listen to rumors.

"Nothing." he floated off his seat and onto his feet, using his tail to push the chair back as he walked towards my fridge. "I'm getting thirsty. Got anything to drink?"

"Hey, you step away from my stuff." I stood up.

"Ey, listen." he turned around as he stuck his hand inside the appliance, pulling out a carton of orange juice. "I'm your bodyguard. A demon bodyguard. You might as well be feeling lucky that I'm not here to eat you so letting me raid your fridge as salary is right."

"I didn't even want a bodyguard."

"Oh," he chuckled as he unscrewed the cap off the juice box, taking a huge swig as he slammed the door of the fridge close with his tail. "You do, sweetcheeks. You do. At least I'm not going out there, grabbing random animals or people to devour."

I winced. "... But you can do that, if given the chance?"

"Hell yeah I am!" another swig as he floated over to the window. "You have no damn idea how famished I am for some meat."

"Huh..."

I grabbed the bowl as I kept my eyes on him, the demon still just hovering by the window and watching the cars go by as he helped himself with his stolen beverage. I walked over to the sink and washed my utensils there, including the glass I used last night.

Meat... I don't want some random series of murders or animal slaughter popping up in this neighborhood... That'll attract so much attention...

I turned the tap off when I put away the washed utensils on the basket, letting them drip dry before I keep them. Walking over to the fridge, I opened the freezer, rocking my heels back and forth as I considered my options.

"You don't mind processed meat, right?" I asked, taking out a frozen block of packed ground meat.

"Hm?" he looked back as he was drinking, before choking upon seeing what I was holding. "You're gonna give me that?!"

I raised a brow. I wasn't sure if he was surprised with his tone. "Um, if you want to?"

He looked at me, blinked twice, as if he was talking to an idiot, before walking towards me and grabbing the meat out of my hands. He walked over to the sink and ran the tap, putting the frozen meat underneath the running water.

"You're gonna make me eat frozen meat? Goddamn, you're nasty." he said as he turned around and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter while his tail swished.

"Listen, man, I don't know what you crimson demons eat!" I exclaimed, closing the freezer.

"We don't eat frozen meat, that's for sure!" he shot back as he looked at the meat he was defrosting, turning back around and turning it around to circulate the water before turning off the faucet and heading to the microwave, popping it in for a few seconds.

"Are... you sure putting styrofoam in the microwave is alright?" I asked.

"Probably." he paused as he was putting in 10 seconds in the timer, before shrugging and turning it on. "If anything happens, I'll protect you and steal a new microwave from the neighbors."

"D-don't do that!"

"Eh." he stepped back, putting a hand on his hip as he cleaned his ear with the pinky of his free hand nonchalantly.

I sighed as the microwaved hummed, heating up the meat for a mere few seconds, before beeping. He popped open the appliance and took out his food, tearing the cling wrap off it and digging right in.

I decided to have a shower, and get dressed.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop some feedback to improve my writing! I appreciate some writing tips here and there. So, please enjoy this chapter of The Border of the Known.

I just got out of the shower, towel wrapped around my waist as I had another one on my hair. I opened my closet only to scream and slam it back close.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to slam your door at a guest's face." the crimson demon's voice came muffled from within my wardrobe.

"Why the hell are you in my closet anyway?!" I yanked the doors back open to see him tucked away inside, munching on his ground meat. "You aren't a guest! You're an intruder! Also don't eat inside my closet!"

He kept on chewing. "Where are you headed to?"

"That's none of your business. Get out!" I grabbed the collar of his black jacket when my hand simply phased through it. "That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, sweetheart."

I rubbed my damp hair in exasperation. "Come on. Just get out of my room."

"Not unless you tell me where you're going."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You damn lie." he replied.

"Get out of my fucking closet!" I yelled.

He narrowed his eye at me, continuing to chew on his food before yielding and stepping out. I sighed in relief as I grabbed my clothes.

"See, you say you're not going anywhere but you showered and got some nice clothes."

I jumped and turned around to see him floating on his back. I pointed at the door. He looked at it before looking back at me, not budging.

"Okay, fine!" I threw my hair towel at him, to which it just phased through him, of course. "I'm getting groceries! I'm running low!"

"And was that too hard to say?" he licked his fingers and crossed his arms with a grin.

I groaned. "Just get out!"

"Alright." he laughed as he sank through the floor.

I shook my head as I sighed in annoyance. I got dressed, brushed my hair to the side. I decided to spray a mist of cologne around me, just for a little freshness. I got out of the door and went down to the living room, looking around for the demon as I grabbed my car keys from the side table beside the front door.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Good.

Wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Keys? Here. Stepping out of the front door, I locked it behind me and got into my car, looking under the wheel to insert the key. When I got it in and turned on the ignition, I straightened up.

"Nice ride."

I jumped with a yell, looking beside me to see the demon himself, getting all comfy in my passenger seat. He snuggled into the leather, pulling the lever and reclining his seat until he could kick his feet up on the dash.

"... What are you doing?" I muttered out.

"Being a good bodyguard." he replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm just going to the market. I don't need protection." I pointed at my house. "Just stay home."

"You can't just be so sure that you'll be safe!"

"I've been doing this since I moved here! There's nothing in the market! No spirits! I could do this on my own!"

The demon sighed, scratching his head as he sat up properly, pulling the chair back to the normal position. "Okay, listen." he faced me. "I have to make sure you're safe. Here, while you do your shopping, you won't see me. I won't bother you. I won't talk to you. But I'll always be near you."

I narrowed my eyes. "... That's kind of creepy."

He blinked. "Okay, no aura."

"Good." I sighed, grabbing the wheel as he vanished from the corner of my eye.

Sure enough, I couldn't feel him anywhere. I could see the slight depression in the leather, but it was so subtle I'll forget about it when I'll look away.

I pulled out of my driveway, heading to the market. I turned on the radio and listened to today's weather forecast.

High chance of rain, according to the forecaster. I looked ahead at the horizon, seeing grey clouds covering the skies.

They looked heavy and ready to drop anytime, given the signal. Thankfully, I already knew what I needed since I made a list on my phone. The question now would be if the line would be long.

There were a few cars in the parking lot when I pulled up, and I parked the car as nearest as I can to the building in case I wasn't fast enough with shopping. I turned off the engine, grabbed my keys, got out of the car and locked it behind me, walking to the doors as I pulled my phone out.

The usual door chime jingled as the security guard posted by the entrance nodded in greeting. I nodded back and grabbed a basket from the holder while I walked past, checking my list.

I headed straight to the meat section.

As I strolled by the display, I began to think about what should I get for the demon. If he was going to stay with me and raid my food stash, why not treat him as a housemate and buy his share of food, right?

I paused as I was pulling out a styro tray of steak, sighing deeply. My expenses will be doubled. Demons don't exactly have money to pay back whatever they owe from humans — if they ever had a debt with them. We all know it's the other way around, and money isn't what's on the table most of the time.

There was fairly a small number of customers inside the market. There were a few college kids, all in their sweats, paying for the snacks and drinks they got. Judging from the selection, they're pulling all-nighters. A grandma was checking out the produce. A young woman carrying a child in her cart was pushing them along when a loud interjection was suddenly heard from the doors.

"Hey, back off—"

A gunshot and glass shattering. Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor, holding their heads while looking around frantically. I was at the far side of the market, but I could see what was going on.

By the entrance were three men in hoodies and bandannas, pistols in their hands and pointing them everywhere. The guard was on the floor, lying on glass shards, a pool of blood growing underneath him. I immediately ran behind a shelf as the employees behind the meat counter ran to the back rooms.

"EVERYBODY, DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" one of them demanded as one took out a knapsack and stormed over to the cashier who was cowering behind her counter.

"The money." the man ordered, throwing the knapsack at her.

She flinched, the material slapping her in the face but she took it with shaking hands, unsure of what to do. She yelped when the gun was shoved to her forehead.

"Put the fucking money in the bag, you brain dead bitch!" he yelled.

This prompted the cashier to immediately stand and open her drawer, grabbing fistfus of cash and shoving them in the bag haphazardly, without care if some bills fell to the ground.

One of the college students she was serving was crouched down, and he took out his phone, perhaps to call the police when the man who was collecting the money spotted him and kicked him at the back of his head, shoving him down to the ground. He fell flat on his face though he didn't let go of his phone, causing the man to step on his wrist and shoot the phone in his hands.

The gunshot made everyone whimper and the student yelled in pain, rolling over to his back as he cradled his bleeding hand. His friend rushed over and checked him for a second, before turning to the thief and charging at him, yelling in anger.

I flinched as the thief simply sucker punched him, but at least he wasn't shot. When the guy was knocked down on the floor, he began to get stomped on.

"Hey, just get their stuff." the man who ordered everyone to stay put told his companion. "You and Ed, go around the store and gather whatever they have. I'll be guarding the entrance."

"Alright." the man beside him, who I assume is Ed, approached the man who was beating the poor kid up. "Yo, yo, leave him. Just get his wallet and phone and let's go."

His companion calmed down, though not without delivering a final kick at the kid's stomach. "That's what you get for playing hero, bitch."

I pulled back and looked around. No people around me. I have a phone and I could quickly run to the comfort room and conduct a call, but what would be the chances that they'd hear me?

And we have wounded people. The college student will be fine but the security guard...

Before I knew it, I was already dialling 911 while I was chewing on my nails, thinking about what I should do next. I don't know if they've seen a man in a gray hoodie by the meat section — I'm going to assume they didn't because I'm fairly far from the entrance — but I shouldn't be spotted by the dude who's guarding the doors.

And the guard— I have to assume he's dying.

"Hello? Hello?" I jumped when a small voice from my phone echoed. I looked down at the screen to find the call running for a few seconds now.

The two roamers are getting close. I quietly dropped my basket and lightly ran three shelves down before going into the aisle so they won't see me. I would have to move again, that I know.

"Can't talk much." I whispered into the receiver as I peeked through the shelves, trying to get a visual. "Armed men in the market. Robbery. Two wounded people. One unconscious."

One of them popped up in my line of sight and I stopped talking as he was looking around.

"Okay, can you state your location?"

I bit my lip as I pressed the receiver to my chest, retreating from the shelf when his second companion met up with him.

"You heard something?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not so sure."

"Alright. We just gotta comb the entire market and get their money and phones."

They began to move down the aisle, and I was starting to panic. If I move to the next aisle, they would see me. But if I go to the other end of the row, I'm gonna get seen by the dude guarding the entrance.

I was starting to bite the skin off my fingers when the demon suddenly appeared in front of me. I gasped — loudly, when his hand immediately clamped my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." he whispered sternly, before looking back as the two robbers walked past us.

I held my breath when one of them looked straight at me, though he didn't react, simply looking away and moving with his buddy to clear the next shelf over. When the crimson demon let go of my mouth, I let out a quiet exhale.

"So, what were you saying that you don't need a bodyguard?" he smirked, stepping back as he crossed his arms.

I clicked my tongue, though keeping in mind I have to be quiet. "Listen, I didn't anticipate something like this to happen."

"And a nobody could get mugged as he's walking down a sidewalk one bright sunny afternoon." he shrugged, turning and floating up above the shelves, looking around. "Alrighty, so the guard got shot through the glass windows so we now have an escape other than the doors that one asshole is guarding. Come on, let's go. I could make you invisible and we'll walk out of here scott free."

I frowned as he floated back down to my level, putting a hand on my shoulder and walking past me. I guess he intended for me to walk with him too, but I stayed put, simply watching him walk.

He stopped when he realized I wasn't following. He looked back. "What? You need the groceries too? Well, grab the basket and let's get out of here."

"I... just can't leave them all here."

He raised a brow. "But they're just petty robbers."

"How could you say that? The guard just got shot and he might be dying!"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Listen, when I said I'm gonna be your bodyguard, that only applies to me keeping you safe. Not anyone else. Fuck all of them here. As long as you're safe, that's all I want."

I recoiled from him, horrified. "So if another one gets shot, you don't care?"

"They're just bullets, Ryan. Come on."

He held his hand out for me to take, but I only stepped back. He blinked in surprise.

"No. I'm staying here, I'm getting us help." I turned away and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello? We're at—"

"Hey, somebody is calling the cops!"

My head raised in alarm as the voice boomed throughout the market. I wasn't able to complete my query with the operator on the phone and the two robbers that passed by us earlier were running back.

And suddenly, the demon held my shoulder just as they ran past.

"What the hell?!" they skidded to a stop just ahead of us. "I swear, I heard him around here."

"Well, search the area!" the dude by the entrance yelled.

"I swear, you've got to think sometimes." the demon moved right beside me, still not letting go of my shoulder. "Alright, currently, we're invisible and we can't be heard by them other than the two of us. So, get your call done and let's get this over with."

I looked at him, surprised. He was grumbling to himself as he was scratching his head, though he raised a brow when he saw me looking at him.

"What?" he hissed.

I just smiled as I brought my phone up to my ear.

"Yes, hello, I had to evade the robbers. We're at..."


	5. 5

"We'll be sending you the paperwork in a while, sir."

"Thank you."

I sat down on one of the waiting benches in the emergency room, listening to it constantly bustling with movement as nurses rushed around for their rounds. Just as I was starting to mind the eeriness of being in the same place where life and death occur at the same time, the crimson devil let out a loud yawn and stretched out beside me.

"Why are we here again?" he asked, clearly impatient.

"We're visiting Jonathan." I replied, trying to keep my voice quiet. The last thing I want to have is strange looks from anyone.

"Who?" he leaned forward by kicking his feet forwards to look at me, brow raised high, before a look of recognition slowly came over his features. "Why are you helping the guy? You just met his soul a few minutes ago."

"Shush, I've seen him around for as long as I had moved into town and started shopping at that mart."

"And? You don't owe him anything." he crossed his arms as he sat back.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for him."

"I swear... I don't get how you people can do things for complete strangers..." he grumbled as he slowly floated a few centimeters off his seat, stretching and lounging midair, his tail swishing as he did so.

I sighed and leaned back, looking ahead at the rows of hospital beds with only thin curtains dividing each one. A kid was walking in and out of each designated bed space, and the occupants didn't even take notice. He stepped out of the last curtain he passed through, a curious look in his wide eyes, before he looked around and his face lit up, as if he found something.

I hazarded a look at where he was looking at, and I found a blank-faced man sitting just a few rows behind me, staring at the papers in his hands. The child ran towards him, putting his hands on one of his thighs, exclaiming "Dad!"

The man didn't react.

I looked away. 

"The nurse lady's coming over." the crimson demon piped up beside me. I even forgot he was still there. "She sure has some smile on her face. I bet you she slipped her phone number in there somewhere in your papers."

I only gave him a momentary frown before my name was called, and I stood up and smiled, receiving Jonathan's documents as I pretended not to hear the kid asking his father what was wrong, while his dad started sobbing quietly, the paper in his possession now crumpled up as he held his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short chapter after a long time of not updating. I'm handling other projects and I'm hitting a writer's block. But thank you for the kudos and comments you all have been leaving. It motivates me to continue writing, so thank you.


	6. 4

We were all now in the parking lot of the supermarket, police cruisers and ambulances pulled up. I was sitting in my car, door open as I had my feet on the asphalt outside, having just talked to a cop who wanted to get my account. The press was also on the scene too, but thankfully they swarmed the people that were by the store entrance.

"So, can we go home now?" the demon groaned from behind me in his passenger seat.

"No, the cop is going to come back for us—"

"Are you two going to escort me to Hell?"

I blinked and looked to the side, my eyes widening in shock as I scampered back to find the security guard from earlier standing right outside my car — all fine and without a sign of his wound. I swore I saw him get loaded up onto a gurney and into the ambulance. Matter of fact, said ambulance is already en route to the hospital!

"Uh, um, no?" I reached out towards him, my hand phasing through his body. I let out a sigh of relief, though without freezing in my tracks and realizing that the guy could very well already be dead in the ambulance.

"Why, want to get a one-way ticket down below?" the demon interjected, popping out of the backseat window.

The guard recoiled from him, azure eyes wide. "N-no! Not really..."

Right now was the only time I got to see him properly, even though I've been in the market so many times in the past and he's been working as the guard there for a long time. He was tall, considerably built, and his hair was unkempt — but not to an extent that it might as well be a crow's nest. It's just the curly type of unkempt.

And he looked really lost.

So this is how a new spirit looks like.

"I... was just wondering, since I saw you two earlier in the shelves when you were calling the cops." he said, looking at me.

I raised my brows. I don't remember seeing him anywhere near us earlier.

"... Am I going to Heaven, then?" he asked.

"I don't know, buddy. Have you been good enough for the Big Guy upstairs to consider you welcome?" the demon replied.

He faltered a bit, shrinking upon himself. He really is a very different man from when he was a guard.

"... So I'm gonna be stuck here, to wander around?"

"Your choice." the demon shrugged. "Normally, the Grim Reaper would come and pick you up and read to you your destination." he shot me a quick glance. "But he's been real incompetent lately, and a lot of people are dying and becoming spirits. So I guess you're going to be a wandering spirit too."

"What?" I looked at the demon. "The Grim Reaper's real?"

He scoffed. "Of course! Who else would be sending people upstairs or downstairs?"

"I thought it was just some kind of ascension descension thing."

"What?" he laughed. "No! You think those white wings from upstairs are gonna come down here and escort a soul back upstairs? Hell no! They think they're well-deserved to act holier than thou and never touch the earth below just because they're actual angels loved and cared for by the Big Guy, but they're just some arrogant fuckers in some white curtains, playing their harps all day long."

Oh wow, I looked at the guard, who was looking at me as well, perhaps thinking the same thing. Didn't know Heaven and Hell had beef like this.

"... Well, what happens now?" he asked.

The demon just shrugged. "Well, if you're here right now, that would mean you died on your way to the hospital and you're gonna be pronounced dead on arrival. Your body will be moved to the hospital morgue where staff will dig around your records and contact your family to come claim your body so they could take it to the coroner and have it prepared for your funeral. But! If none of your family couldn't be contacted, you'll just be cremated by the city and be buried in a local cemetery!"

My eyes grew wide, the guard's too. "Hey, um, I think that's too much." I said.

"What?" the demon looked at me. "It's the truth."

The guard only shrank upon himself, chuckling slightly. "... I guess, I'm just going to be cremated."

I blinked in surprise as he looked up at the sky, holding back tears. He was tapping his foot.

"I actually ran away from home when I was a teen. Life wasn't good back home. Got a drunk dad who would come home and beat my mom and I up whenever he's such in a bad mood for losing his money in gambling. My mom just couldn't afford to let him go — she needed the occasional money he'd win to pay off debts. And I couldn't take it anymore. I pick-pocketed money just enough to get on a bus and go to a state just far enough from home — and that's how I wounded up here. I got this job because the previous dude was getting old. And he was the only person around here who showed me some compassion. Gave me some food he'd buy outta his own pocket from the market. Let me stay inside the break room when the weather's too cold. Basically, the man helped me get on my feet and eventually passed his job down to me when he convinced the manager to hire me."

He sniffed, looking back down at me with a breaking smile. "Well, if I'm dead now, it's alright. I was happy with my life."

He began to glow, his body starting to disintegrate into tiny lights, being blown away by the breeze. My eyes grew wide as he looked down at his hands, inspecting them, before closing his eyes with a resigned smile.

"I guess that's my cue." he chuckled faintly.

"W-what's your name?" I asked. I needed to know his name.

Somebody needs to remember him after he's gone.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Smith."

And just like that, he disappeared.

I've never seen spirits pass on to the afterlife. Mostly because the ones that do stay here in the living world are the ones that still has strong connections.

And I was... taken aback.

It suddenly hit me that Death is just closer to us more than we think. We don't know exactly when we're going to die, but we know it's coming. But it's the things like these that make you think, am I even going to live to see tomorrow?

I stared at the asphalt where Jonathan stood. Just a few minutes ago, he was a complete stranger, just another face in my life that I've seen in the market as a guard. And suddenly, he became one of the people that I'll never forget about. Lives really are precious, because there will be not another Jonathan Smith that will exist that will exactly be like him.

I slowly pulled my legs back into my car, staring at the wheel as my hand reached out to close the door. The cop that took my account earlier finally came by and cleared me to go, and I rolled up my window as I allowed myself to process Jonathan's last moments.

"He's not dead."

The demon slid into the passenger seat. I slowly turned my head to look at him. "What?"

"I've seen people get revived. He's in the hospital right about now, being resuscitated by the doctors there." he replied.

I blinked, before grabbing my keys and turning on the engine, leaving the parking lot.

"... Hey, ain't home this way?" he pointed to the opposite direction when I turned.

"We're visiting Jonathan Smith."


	7. 5

"The bullet missed any vital organs, thankfully, but please try to keep him immobile as possible so his wound wouldn't open up. The general anesthesia should wear off in two hours. If he doesn't wake up by then, you can call a nurse." 

"Alright. Thanks, doc." 

"No problem."

The door clicked close and I turned towards the sleeping Jonathan on the hospital bed.

"Ugh, this place is making me want to act up." the crimson demon floated through the wall as he hovered a few centimeters off the ground, holding his nose as he had a troubled expression on his face.

I frowned at him. "What has gotten a crimson demon's nose to turn up all of a sudden?"

"Well, you just had to bring me in a place where people are dying or in suspension." he grumbled.

"What does that have to do with you wanting to act up?"

He turned his head towards me. "Are you dumb? I'm a crimson demon. This is a hospital. Fresh souls come out of here almost every single day and with them having nowhere else to go, it's like I'm passing by a free all-you-can-eat buffet." 

"Nowhere else to go?"

"What are you doing here?"

The demon was about to answer back when our conversation was cut short by a familiar voice. Looking back, I saw Jonathan's spirit overlaying itself over his own sleeping body on the bed, though it was sitting up.

"Man... I could really just eat him right there..." the demon murmured as he turned away, still holding his nose.

"Jonathan!" I smiled. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah..." he still looked unsure of himself, before he looked down and saw his own body. Stepping out of the bed, he surveyed the injuries he sustained, before he suddenly perked up. "Wait, why are _you_ here?"

I shrugged. "I paid for your hospital expenses. I also wanted to pay you a visit as well, see how you're doing."

He jerked back in surprise. "You paid my expenses?! How much is it?! I'm going to pay you back once I wake up—"

"Jonathan, it's alright." I sat down at the couch facing his bed at the other end of the room. "I wanted to help."

"—also aren't I supposed to be dead?! I'm still a soul! What the hell is going on?!"

"Calm down, jeez." the crimson demon sighed, this time finally letting go of his nose. "You're still under a deep sleep and it just so happened that your body doesn't have a solid grasp on your soul yet, so you better watch out for other souls roaming around here. Body stealing is pretty common."

Jonathan cringed at his words, before slowly turning towards me.

"... Did you really pay for it...?" he asked, a worried expression painting his features.

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about. You don't have to pay me back." I replied. "Also, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryan. This red fellow here is..."

I stared at the demon as he only gazed quietly at Jonathan with a perpetual annoyed expression on his face. I had realized I haven't known his name. Demons don't usually give their names away. Names are a powerful thing in the supernatural world, since it's what binds a contract between a mortal and a supernatural being. 

To utter a demon's name is to call for its attention or desire to have power over it. Neither intentions are translated clearly and properly during rituals, which makes it dangerous for weak-minded people to call upon a demon's name. It's all about the might of the mind which brings about the answer of whether or not you can shackle a demon to your will.

"Right, he doesn't know my name." the demon muttered, clicking his tongue before floating a bit forward to clasp his hands together, putting on a saccharine smile as he looked at Jonathan. "My name is Cartoonz! Crimson demon that came straight out from the deepest, fiery pits of hell! Pleasure to meet you, though it would be even more pleasurable if I could devour your soul but I do not want to test what Ryan could do if he's angry."

I was jostled out of my thoughts when he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"That's a... weird name for a demon." Jonathan replied. "I thought it would be something from the Bible, or remotely sounds like one, like Azazel or something like that."

The red demon— _Cartoonz,_ if he wants to be called that now. I know that's not his real name— made a sound of disgust. "Ew, no. The bastards with those kinds of names have huge egos they might as well use it to tower back up to Heaven... Huh, you know, why didn't they think of that? They always bitched and moaned about how the underworld is dark and gloomy and depressing and that they're better than everyone in it. I should probably bring that up with them when I catch them getting a drink sometime. Hell would probably have its first breath of fresh air if those cocky assholes would go find the light of Big G and burn themselves with it."

The sudden rant came out unexpected, shocking both Jonathan and I to silence as we watched Cartoonz trail off in a grumble as he crossed his arms and floated over to the window, looking out to watch the traffic move in the intersection outside. His tail jutted out in random directions as he continued on ranting by himself.

"... So..." Jonathan started awkwardly.

We sank in silence, Cartoonz sighing _and_ even grumbling some more, this time his topic being the superiors of Hell or something. I slowly took a seat at the lone chair by a little, movable desk pushed up against the wall.

"... How do I get back to my body?" 

"I don't know." I replied. "I've only ever seen spirits that have truly departed, not in a coma. Cartoonz, do you have an idea?"

"Huh?" he broke away from his monologue, turning to us. "What do I have an idea of?"

"Jonathan getting back to his body."

"Same thing as the doctor says. When the anesthesia wears off, you should gradually start coming back." Cartoonz looked at me. "You should know this."

I was taken aback, stuttering at first when I tried to speak. "What?" I let out a hesitant laugh out of habit.

"You've been dealing with the supernatural almost all your life yet you don't know these simplest of things?" he seemed to size me up as he looked at me from head to toe, before shaking his head as he turned back to the window. " _And to think you're going to be managing the world someday..._ "

Jonathan turned back to his body, poking at his own face with nothing better to do but to just wait until he could get back. I looked away from Cartoon, pretending I didn't hear what he said, thought I doubt he meant for me to hear it anyway.


End file.
